Many utilities now burn a variety of coals at their fossil fuel plants. This practice is growing for several reasons, including (1) the need to lower SO2 emissions by burning low-sulfur coals and (2) the need to reduce fuel costs to enhance their competitive position. Frequently, these coal changes have adverse affects on ESPs (ESP=electrostatic precipitator). Low-sulfur coals produce high resistivity ash that is difficult to collect in an electrostatic precipitator (the technology most commonly used to control particulate emissions from coal-fired power plants). Inexpensive coals are frequently variable in their properties and sometimes high in ash or low in sulfur. Conditioning the ash with SO3 before the ash enters a precipitator, can lower ash resistivity and improve ESP performance. In fact, this well established technology is used at several hundred plants both here and abroad to control fly ash resistivity in low-sulfur or variable-sulfur coals. While commercial conditioning systems are relatively reliable, the controls for these are not sophisticated, and this lack of sophistication can result in non-optimum ESP performance, and sometimes excess SO3 addition rates (and emissions).
The inventors have developed a correlation between certain ESP electrical operation parameters and fly ash resistivity. In particular, the inventors have found it to be possible to monitor the current density in an ESP electrical section, and using this number, estimate the resistivity of the fly ash in that electrical section. Using these correlations makes it possible to determine if the resistivity in this section is at an optimum level or not. Further, the inventors have also participated in the development of correlations between fly ash resistivity and the flue gas SO3 concentration needed to produce optimum fly ash resistivity. These correlations can be combined (as described below) to produce a superior SO3 conditioning system control algorithm.
Current SO3 conditioning systems use a preset rate of SO3 addition that is only adjusted for unit load. The invention, described herein, uses a unique combination of calculations to provide a rate of addition that is based on actual ESP operating data. These data, which can easily be obtained from modem ESP controls, are both real time and continuous. Hence, the new control algorithm is capable of producing an optimum rate of SO3 addition when coal and ash properties are changing.
The primary application will be at utility plants that use SO3 conditioning to improve ESP performance. These plants are located both here and abroad. In addition, SO3 is used in some industrial applications, and the new SO3 control algorithm could be used at those plants as well.